Red Poppies (discontinued)
by Flamesofanangelwings
Summary: Destiny always beings lives together, even if you didn't expect it. Cover made by: ImberLapis
1. chapter 1

A girl with blond hair has been alone most of her life, her family always want across the world for her parent's work as researchers and was home schooled most of life. Now that she was eighteen, she was aloud to live on her own and go to high school for the remainered of her schooling, which she only had two years left of high school than once she was done with high school she would be looking for a collage, she still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life yet, she wanted was to have a loving family, a boyfriend who'll never hurt her but she was afraid to because her first-last boyfriend who cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend, he had been the only person besides her family whom she loved with all her heart but that want up in flames as quickly as it happened, she wanted friends that would alway be by her side no matter what. Her parent's had gotten her a small apartment on the first floor, she meet her all of her neighbors besides one, the only person she didn't meet was the person that lived across from her, who wasn't home at the moment. But right now she had to get ready for bed because she had school tomorrow and there was no way she was going to miss her first day of school.

She awoken with a start as her phone alarm what off, she whined a little bit from being awoken from a wonderful dream she was having, it had been about a handsome king coming to save her, but now that she was awake she couldn't remember what he even looked like for that matter. She heaved herself out of the bed she was laying on and walked over to her small closet and took out her uniform and want into the bathroom to wash up. Once she was done washing herself, she put oh her uniform, her uniform was a white dress shirt with a blue shirt that didn't reach down to her knees, it was a bit uncomfortable to be going outside in such an outfit, but it was part the school's dress code which she had to follow. She put a bow in her hair, she than got her bag and eat something that was quick to eat but still would be filling, she grabbed her keychain before leaving her apartment, she locked her door behind her before walking to school.

It didn't take her long to get there, there was already students walking around to get to their classes, she felt very nervous at seeing how many people there were and swallowed, she started to look for the office building so she could get her class schedule. Before she even got there someone from behind her pushed her to the ground just to get by her, she groaned as she fall onto the ground on all floors, who ever did that must have been the biggest jerk ever.

"Hey Jerkface! Apologize to this girl right now!" shouted a voice from behind her, a hand was held out to help her up, she followed the hand up to the person's face, she saw the person's face she immediately thought of them as a young child, but she knew better then to assume her age and gladly accpected her help.

"Why should I? She was in my way, tomboy," said a harsh tone of a male, she looked over to the male who pushed her to the ground, he had red hair, golden eyes, his eyebrows were red like his hair but looked very bushy, he wore the black school unifrom that the boys had to wear, she turned to face the other two people, that helped her.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, but please don't worry about me," she turned back to the male and bowed to him which surprised him,"I'm sorry for being in your way sir, I won't be in your way next time." She promised before walking away to continue her search for the office.

Once she found the office, she got her schedule and left to go to her homeroom, luckily her homeroom was near by so she didn't have to wonder the halls looking for it. She knew she was little bit late, because of that run in earlier. She got to the door of the classroom and took in a deep breath and knocked on the door of the classroom and waited.

"Hush! All of you!" come a voice from inside the classroom and everyone become quite. The door knob to the classroom and it opened slowly, once the door opened it to reveal a middle aged man, he must be her homeroom teacher,"I'm guessing your the student, come in and introduce yourself to the class." He ordered her, and she swallowed and followed him into the classroom, the first person she noticed in the classroom was the guy who pushed into her earlier and she inwardly groaned. The teacher announced her arrival to the class as he want to his desk.

"Hello, I'm Yumemi Hidaka I'm happy to meet you all!" she bowed to them.

"Heh," come a snort from one of students, she looked up to see that the boy with red hair was the one who snorted at her greeting.

"Mr. King, what do you find so funny that you have interpret Miss Hidaka?" The teacher glared at the red headed male.

"She won't even last a day here," he smirks and the other kids nodded their heads in agreement,"She's so innocent and nice, she will break so easily, she's like Cinderella who needs saving." That made her snap, she was not like Cinderella!

"Listen here you red headed monkey, I'm not like Cinderella for one, I am not beautiful like her, and I don't need a man to save me! I will save myself and protect myself without anyones help!" She glared at him furiously. The students around the red head gasped, no one has ever ever disregard the red head before, he sent her a mock glare and a smirk was appeared in his face. She was interesting to him to have scorned him like that.

"Oh will see about," he smirked at her devilishly, she just hmphed at his behavior.

"Enough, Miss Hidaka, you can have seat next to Mr. King from now on and no more arguing! Mr. King since you skipped on cleaning duties put it all on the girls you are to show Miss Hidaka around the school building, no if and or buts Mr. King," the teacher announced and the red growled at this, but nodded his head anyways. She sighed, this is going to be a long school day...


	2. Chapter 2

She tired to ignore him, but it was hard to ignore someone when they were staring at you for the hole class period, it was starting to annoy her. Finally the toreture ended when the bell finally ring for second period, she was about to get up and get as far away from this red headed monkey as soon as possible, but he beat her to it by snatching up her bag off the ground before she could grab it. She glared up at him and tired to get her bag from him but he held up high out of her reach.

"Give me back my bag, you red headed monkey!" she yelled at him as she tired to get to her bag.

"I don't think so, Cinderella, I'm supposed to show you around so I can't leave you alone, until you get to your next class," but he want through her bag taking out her schedule and looked it over.

"Hey!! Don't go through my bag without permission!" she shrieked at him still trying to get her bag back from him with no luck and he simple ignored her protest.

"Looks like we share every class besides one, which is gym for you but I have double period of art class, first part without you, Cinderella," he pointed out, she inwardly groaned she didn't want want him to have all those classes with him.

"Oh great, I have spend a hole day with the red headed monkey," she muttered under her breath but was loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't like your tone, my name is Munto King and you shall address me as Lord Munto!" he growled grabbing her wrist as she had continued to grab for her bag.

"Let go of me, you red headed monkey!" she shouts trying to get her wrist out of his grab.

"No, and it's Lord Munto to you," he growls as he pulls her against his chest and she trys to push away from his body.

"Let me go!" she pounded her free hand against his chest.

"No way, Cinderella, we are going to be late," he announced and pulled her with him to their next classroom. She was being dragged by him, he did not let her go or even let her walk in any diction, he was starting to hurt her wrist by how tight he held it.

"Ow! Your hurting my wrist you jerk!" she cried, he stopped walking as soon as she said that.

"It's Lord Munto, and would you rather it be your hand and let people get the wrong idea? I don't want people to think we're dating, I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth," At these words her heart crashed inside her chest, a tear rolled down her face which made him freeze not knowing how to react to a girl crying.

"All you men are the same! All you do is want to play with a girls heart and tear it to shards by cheating on them! I hate you!" She manged to slipped her wrist as he had loosened his grab on her, she snatched her bag back from and run to the nearest girls bathroom.

"WAIT!" he called after her once he came to senses, but she was already gone by the time he came back to earth. He slammed his fist against the nearest locker,"Shit." He hadn't meant to say those things to her, but he let his anger control him. He felt a tightness in his chest as he remembered those three words she had shouted at him _'I hate you!'_ replying in his head. Why did those three words hurt him so much when she said that to him?

 **_ X _ X _**

She ended up crying for the hole class period, she felt sleepy from crying so much. She cleaned her face from the tear stains that had shown on her face and put on some make-up to make herself look more alive, she put her stuff in her bag. After she was done fixing herself up she exited the bathroom, the person she didn't want to see was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"What do you want you jerk?" she snapped at him as soon as their eyes meet, to her surprise they weren't rough as before but softer.

"I come to apologize, for what I said earlier, that was cruel and I'm for saying those things to you," he apologizes to her with a bow.

"If you think I'm just gonna forgive you just like that you can forget it," she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Let's make a bet," he started with a grin as he stared at her. She turned her gaze back towards him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What type of bet?" she asked curiously not really sure what he what was after.

"It's a small bet, if I can get you to open up to me before the end of this school year than you will have to agree to become my lover, if I can't get you to open up to me than I leave you alone," he explained to in the simplest ways he could, she was confused at the part where he said 'Lover'.

"Didn't you say that you wouldn't date me if I was the last person on earth earlier?" she eyed him closely as he turned his face away from her.

"Well, yeah I did... But I rather have my mother and father won't stop pestering about me getting a girlfriend to marry," he was only half honest about this, it was true that his parents wanted him to get married but he also want her not just to please his parents, he didn't understand why he wanted her so much but he wasn't going to till her that.

"That sounds like you just want someone who won't stop you from being a complete jerk, but I expect this bet of yours, but on one condition no more calling me Cinderella," she glared at him seriously, he grined at this.

"Fine as long as you stop calling me a red headed Monkey," he smiles at her playfully making her blush a little bit.

"Then you got a deal, Munto," she held her hand for him to complete their little agreement.

"Deal," he took her hand and shook her hand to complete the agreement. As their hands touched something within them connected them to gather even if they hadn't known it at the time, fate was being then closer together.


	3. Chapter 3

After they shook hands they heard a shout from the end of the hall way. Yumemi turns around to see the two girls from earily, when Munto had bumped into her. They marched their way to them, the taller of the glared at Munto as she neared them, the smaller just smiled as she walked behind the taller girl, she didn't seemed to fazed about the taller girls rage towards said male.

"MUNTO! You better not being mean to this girl again!" she shouted at him as soon as they had gotten close to them.

"You somehow you always assume the worse of me, tomboy," Munto sighed dramatically as he pretended to act innocent.

"Don't pretended to be innocent with me you jerk!" She glared at him before turning to Yumemi with a sweet kind smile on her face. "Miss I'm sorry for this jerks behavior, I'm Ichiko Ono and this is my friend Suzume Imamura. I'm dating this jerks cousin Rui Ace, so if he does anything to I will wipe ass for you."

"I don't really see why Rui would choose you as his girlfriend," Munto fired at her, this made her become annoyed and jibed her elbow into his chest making him groan in pain.

"He hasn't hurt me, though he did me think of my ex boyfriend cheating on me which made me cry," This triggered Ichiko and she turned around and slapped Munto in the face on his right cheek.

"That's for making her cry!" she shouted at him as he rubbed his cheek but was surprised to learn that her ex cheated on her. If he ever saw her ex for himself he wouldn't let him get away for hurt this amazing and beautiful woman.

"It's okay, Ono-chan, he didn't know about it," Yumemi give her small smile and touched her shoulder gentle to show she was really alright, Ichiko looked at her softly and sighed.

"All right, but that doesn't give him the right to be an ass to a lady. Anyway, I never got name miss," she rememered her as Suzume bounced to their side.

"Oh! It's Yumemi Hidaka, it's very nice to meet you," she bows to them.

"We have to get to class, girls, if you don't mind me and Yumemi were about to go to our next class," Munto stated as he grabbed onto Yumemi's hand. Ichiko glares at him before storming off to get to class with Suzume right behind her.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she asked him while looking at their hands, she didn't get to get see the blush cross over his face.

"Because! You complained about your wrist earlier, and I thought holding your hand wouldn't hurt as much!" He lied but lucky she didn't notice he was lying.

"Alright... Let's just get to class, before we become late," she smiled looking up into his golden yellow eyes, thankfully for him that his blush was gone.

"Right!" He lead the way to their next class.

 **_X_X_X_**

She let out a sigh of relief when she had finally gotten out of Munto's grab and was no where near him, she run as soon as the bell ring. It was lucky that he seat in the back row while she seat in the first row by the door, she just wanted out of there as soon as possible. The reason she wanted to leave so badly was because it was health class and they were learning about sex differences between males and females and how babies were born, it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't stared at through out the entire class period! She felt embarrassed and exposed under that watchful gaze of that red headed monkey! She panted as she got to the cafeteria, she seat at the lonely empty table and took out her favorite book and begin to read it not expecting that the red headed monkey to find her so quickly, but he somehow did mange to find her and seat down next to her.

"So what are you reading?" he asked in her right into her ear, his hot breath tickled her ear making her jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space, pervert!" she squeaks moving away from him a little bit.

"Now I'm a pervert? At least its a little better than being called a red headed monkey," he grins from her reaction and moves closer to her.

"Hey! Personal space!" she squeaked again as she moved again. He only grins even more and when shes unable to move away he laid his head on her lap, which caused her to blush.

"Your lap is so comfortable~" he purrs and snuggles his face into her stomach causing her to blush even more.

"Munto! Why are you harnessing this girl?!" shouted a voice in front of the table. She looked up to see a guy with blue/green hair and blue eyes.

"I am not harnessing her, I am teasing her and her lap is really comfortable," he purrs snuggling against her,"Rui leave us and go to your girlfriend." He pouts which makes her think he was cute.

"So your Ichiko's boyfriend, my names Yumemi Hidaka, its nice to meet you, and don't worry his just a huge kitty cat," she smiles at him while unconsciously pets Munto's head. Munto blushes at this fact and smiles as her fingers want thorough his hair.

"Nice to meet you, if this idiot does anything to you just tell me," he smiles before leaving to go back to his girlfriend, as soon as he was gone Munto seat back up and stared at the book she had been reading.

"You still didn't answer my question, what book are you reading?" he asked again but more curious this time.

"It's call Beauty and the Beast," she told him while opening the book again, Munto leaned over her shoulder to stare at the book.

"So what's it about?" he asked while touching the picture on the right side of the book, it was if a beautiful blond woman with a wand in her hand and a man kneeling in front of her.

"It's about a man who was turned into a beast by a beautiful enchantress, for she saw no love in his heart and left him only a single rose, the rose was also enchanted, if the beast never learned how to love before the last petal fall after his 21 birthday he would turn back into a prince if not he would remain a horrifying beast for the rest of his days," she explained to him.

"That is cruel, to curse a child at a young age isn't right, no matter how the bad the prince was, he is just a kid-" she stopped his rant by placing a finger to his lips.

"It's just a fairy tale, Munto, it's not real," she told him gently as the school bell ring, he groans because he wanted to know more about this story, she giggles at his childish behavior,"I will tell you more before we part ways after school." She promised him moving her finger off his lips, he grins at this and kisses the back of her hand causing her to blush.

"I look forwards to it," he purrs getting up and waits for her to get up so they could go to class together. She smiles and follows him to their class.


	4. Chapter 4

After classes were finally over it was finally time to go home, she hadn't seen Munto since she had gym class, he had even ditched the last class they had together, it was strange but she was glad to finally gave peace at least but inside she really missed him being around teasing her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts away from the red headed monkey, she didn't need to worry about him, she should be more focused on what to make for dinner tonight not him for Pete's sake! But it didn't last long, as soon as she walked out the building he was there waiting for her against a tree, why did she did she think she could get away from him at least? She hoped he hadn't seen her yet and could get away, than she remembered the promise she made with him during lunch to explain the rest of book she had been explaining to him during lunch. Her face redden at remembering what he did during the first half of lunch, he had been in her personal space and wouldn't move away from her personal space. As she was about to go back into the school to wait for him to leave he had to noticed her and had a goofy grin on his face once he spotted her.

"Yumemi, over here!" he called to her, and she sighed, she wasn't going to escape him that easily it seems. She sighed again and walked over to him not really wanting to.

"So why weren't in last period?" she asked as soon as she had gotten near him, he moved away from the tree to walk beside her.

"Oh? Did someone miss me?~" he teased her as they walked past the school gates togather. She started to pout a little bit, she didn't like the fact that he was teasing her.

"That's not answering the question, and no I did not miss you, I was just wondering why you weren't in class," she half lied to him, she didn't want to admit that she did in fact miss him during class.

"Don't be like that," he pouts playfully as he grabs a hold of her hand and smiles down at her,"I wasn't in class because I was skipping class, you should have ditched class with me."

"No thanks, unlike you I want to get my life together and end up with a good paying job one day," she pointed out to him. She refused to ditch class even if she was sick, she knew very well about how cruel this world really was.

"You wouldn't need to get a job if you and I get married if I win the bet~" he reminded her with a purr which sent a shiver up her spine and he give her a knowing smirk as a blush spread across her cheeks as she was reminded yet again of their bet.

"You shouldn't keep your hopes so high, Munto-san," she pointed out with a huff as she turned her head away from him.

"I know but I will do everything in my power to make me win even if I have to use cheap tactics to make you mine much quicker," he smirks as he takes a small amount of her hair with his right hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it causing her to squeak as her blush darken on her face. He grins at her cute squeak and lets her hair go.

"I won't fall for cheap tactics, my mother rised me better then to fall for simple cheap tactics," she huffed again but this time she stared him directly in the eyes with a huge dark red blush on her face.

"Oh really? We'll see about that~" he smirks down at her before he changed the topic,"Anyway, weren't you going to finish explaining that book to me? Before you even think of getting rid of me, I will be walking you home so you can explain it to me better~"

She groaned, he was just so stubborn, he was like a huge cat that wouldn't let the small mouse get away from him so easily. And she was the small mouse, she sighed and begin to explain the book to him again in very great detail as they walked together towards her apartment. Once she got near the end of explaining of the book once the got the apartment, his eyes widen with surprise as they got to the apartment.

"This is were you live?" he asked her suddenly with a very excited smile on his face, she just nodded her head confused at why he was excited all of a sudden... He grinned at the look of confusion on her face. "I live here as well, so you must be the the new girl everyone was talking about last night, I would never have thought a beautiful girl like yourself would leave across from me."

"You live here too?!" she squeaked out in surprise, wouldn't he be living with his mother and father by the way he spoke about them during the making of their bet?

"Yeah, I do live here, my father wanted me to learn how to live on my own and won't let me go back home until I'm engaged, I can visit them around holidays but I'm not aloud to stay for long," he explained to her as he lead the way to their apartment area,"it must be fate that we are ment to be together." He pointed out as they got to their living spaces.

"No, it's not fate it's just a coincidence that we are always bumping into one another, there is no such a thing abot fate," she huffed opening her apartment door as so did he for his own apartment.

"Fate, is real you just need to accpect it~" he grins as he walks into his apartment.

"It doesn't exist!" she shouted at him slamming her apartment door closed behind her locking it tightly behind her. The question that was running through her mind was what did she get herself into?

 _ **_X_X_X_**_

 _ **S: I was having a little trouble with coming up with a reason Munto skipped class. Also I was having a bad week last week as well getting sick and going into depression for memories of the past. But at least I'm happy again, I was able to write again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the nice comments on the last chapter they cheered me up! Thank you again for you the nice comments!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yumemi was studying in her room and was now getting hungry, she looked at her phone to check the time it read 10:57pm. Her eyes widen in surprise, was it really that late already? Her stomach growled at her demanding food, she sighed and put her books away and the paperwork she had just finished into her folder to give it to her history teacher tomorrow, she doubted Munto did his school work.

She didn't like how he ways bothering her while they were sitting next to each other in class, though she wouldn't admit it to his face she actually enjoyed the attention he give her, it made he stomach feel funny. She shook her head of thoughts of him as she got up from her desk to go check her small kitchen for something to fast too cook but froze when she heard a knock on her door. She inwardly groaned and want to the front door of her small apartment, who would dare knock on her door this late at night?

As she opened the door she was greeted by the Red headed Monkey outside the door with a shopping bag in hand. She sighed she hoped that he would be studying in his apartment than bother her this late at night.

"What do you want, Munto?" she sighed not really wanting to deal with him, since she was hungry at the moment.

"Well... I just thought you may be hungry so I decide to cook something for us both to eat," he said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, but I already ate," she lied and was about to turn him away but her traitorous stomach growled at the thought of food, she blushes in embarrassment from her growling stomach. At the sound of her growling stomach Munto smiled at down at her.

"Your stomach says other wise," he teased her with a smile on his face, she rolled her eyes at his

"Fine, you can come in but don't you dare try anything!" she warned as she opened the door the rest of the way for him to enter.

"Jezz, so defensive~" he smirks as he walked past her to enter the kitchen, he placed the bag on the table before he sit down.

"So what did you make?" she asked him very curiously, wondering what a guy like him would actually make as she seat down across from her, her arms crossed around her chest.

"It's leftover beefstew I had made yesterday, but I ended up making to much and now I beefstew for days, but since you moved in I can share it with you!" he grins at her happily, she looked in the bag to make sure he wasn't lying and sure enough he wasn't.

"I will reheat this up, while we wait what would you like to drink?" she asked him as she took the bowl out of the bag of beefstew, she used a spoon to put it in two bowls and put it in the microwave for a few minutes and put the rest back in the bag so Munto can take it back home.

"What do you have to drink?" he asked watching her the hole time she was up.

"Coffee, ice tea, hot chocolate, milk, diet coke, and lastly water," she told him with a small smile on her face. His eyes widen at her smile, even though it wasn't a big smile it made him happy.

"Diet coke please," he told her politely as he stared at her. She nodded her head and got the diet coke out of the refrigerator and poured two glasses of diet coke and give him one of the glasses and she seat back down in her seat and took a sip of her drink.

"So, want to plau a game of 20 questions?" she asked him as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Sure, hmm what's your favorite color?" he asked her after he took a sip from his own drink. "Mines obvious which is Red of course."

"Pink, What's your favorite animal? I like cats and dogs but I would have to say horses are my favorite because of their beauty and grace," she smiled at the thought of the many different types of horses.

"Birds actually, I always enjoyed their singing and how they can fly freely without having to pay to fly around the world, What is your most favorite thing to do in your free time?" he asked her while taking a drink from his cup at the same time she did."Mine is playing games or reading a horror story if the internet is off."

"Mine would be reading or drawing, I find both of them very relaxing," she told him as the microwave beeped telling her the food was heated up, she took both of the bowls out of the microwave and placed them both in front of Munto and where she was sitting at and got them each a spoon. As she handed the spoon to Munto, their hands touched Yumemi felt her face heat up as she felt Munto's hand touch her own, she failed to notice the blush on said males face once they locked eyes with each other.

"Um... Thanks for warming up the food," he told her nervously as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Y-Your welcome," she was nervous as well as she started to eat her bowl of beefstew looking away from him with a blush on her face.

As soon as they finished eatting the food, Munto took his bag of beefstew and told her he had to wake up early so he can go to school earily because his cousin would need help with work for the dance that will be coming up soon. She followed him towards the door and tells him to have a goodnight, as soon as she closed the door her face want completely red, she shook her head to get rid of him out of her thoughts as she want back into the kitchen. She cleaned up the dishes before going back to her room to get same sleep for school tomorrow and to finish her homework tomorrow.


	6. Not an Update

**_Sorry that haven't been updating lately but this always happens every winter but I will continue when my state of mind goes back to normal. But not right now and it will probably after Christmas anyway. This is just an update of why I have been slacking on my Munto stories._**


	7. Chapter 6

Yumemi let out a tried yawn as she got ready for school. She had gotten up early to finish all of her homework, she made a mental note to go job hunting after school, she didn't want to depend on her parents money forever and she had to start making her own sooner or later. She made herself a quick cup of tea while she was getting ready, she didn't bother trying to make herself anything to eat for breakfast since she didn't have the time to make anything. Yumemi smiled as she finally finished getting ready for school, she grabbed her bag and drink her now cold tea quickly before heading out of her apartment. As she walked out of her apartment she was meet by the girls she had meet yesterday afternoon, she believed their names were Suzume and Ichiko.

"Good morning, Yumemi!" Suzume smiled cheerfully at her, Yumemi smiled back at her with a bright happy smile in return.

"Morning to you too, Suzume and Ichiko," she greeted them as she wondered how they knew she lived in this building, "how did you guys find out where I live?"

"That jerk told us," Ichiko growled under her breath as Munto took that as an opportunity to come out of his apartment. It wasn't a surprise to Yumemi when Ichiko started to glare at him.

"Morning Yumemi," Munto greeted her with a goofy grin on his face, he had completely ignored Ichiko glares as he passed them, "I have to stop at the store before I go to school today, so I'll be a little late, see you later Yumemi." He winks at her before running off to go to the store, Ichiko started to yell after him annoyed at him for ignoring her.

"Let's go Yumemi!" Suzume smiled brightly at her, Yumemi smiled right back.

As the three of them talked on the way to the school, Yumemi had a bit of nervouness as she walked with the two girls. It was strange but all still brand new to her, and she didn't mind it at all, she was actually happy that she was starting to make friends for once in her life. She prayed that this would last forever, but she knew that nothing truly last in this world. Not even relationships with friends and family, they never really last.

 ** _Shy: Sorry it's short but I have been sick, light headed, writing Pokemon stories(on Wattpad, my account username is Flamesofanangelwings), getting distracted often, and many other things lately. I was originally going to do a time skip but it just didn't seem right or actually work. Hopefully I can get the next chapter to be longer than this one. I will see you all soon! Bye~!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Yumemi was a little bored as she had gotten to her homeroom, Munto wasn't around at the moment and there was no one but her in the classroom. Her two new friends Suzume and Ichiko, had a completely different homeroom so they had to part ways. She took out her Journal which she kept in her bag at all times, she opened it and began to write in it.

 _I started to go to this new high school, it's actually really not that bad. Though I did end up in getting teased alot most of the day by a guy named Munto. We share a lot of classes together, I ended up making a deal with him. It's not that much of a big deal, but if I fall in love with him before the end of the school year I will have to marry him._

 _I doubt I'll ever fall in love with that red headed monkey, but I do think his really sweet and his really is smart, he also looks very strong and he seems to be very kind hearted, unlike him, I don't really want to talk about that jerk._

 _Oh! I also made two new friends as well their names are Suzume and Ichiko. Suzume is so kind hearted and very innocent, I was really surprised to find out that she had a fiance already who was already in his final year of college. From what she tells me, her fiance had a hard time growing up and that his parents would always leave him. She also told me that he almost committed suicide once, but that was the day she had meet him_.

 _He almost gave up on life, but Suzume had been the light to his darkness and they've been lovers ever since than. It's very romantic in my opinion, also Suzume and Ichiko are childhood friends. They never were apart until Suzume started to go out on dates, Ichiko told her once Suzume started to go with a guy she didn't trust at all. She had admitted to me that she kind of stalked Suzume when she want on her dates the first few times, she only stopped after meeting her own boyfriend who was with Munto at the time._

 _After meeting Rui, she felt connected to him and that they belonged together, though she hated Rui's cousin with a firey passion. She hated the fact that he always thought of himself and no-one else but his self, and that he always thought he was more deserving than many poor people._

 _But she said since I had came along, he was more selfless and that he wasn't being an asshole 24/7. That kind of surprised me, we only just meet yesterday, well I'll talk more later class is about to start._

Yumemi closed her Journal as her homeroom started, Munto wasn't there yet which she felt a little lonely about but didn't dare show it. She put the Journal away before she got in trouble with the teacher.

 **XxXxX**

It was almost the end of first period and Munto finally arrived in the classroom, not looking very pleased and looked ticked off about something. The teacher didn't dare say anything, not wanting to anger the male any further than he already was. He seat next to her since she wasn't really paying any attention to surroundings at the moment, and jumped at the sound of a heavy slam was heard from next to her. She looked to where the noise came from only too see Munto, having his head down on his desk.

She didn't know what to for awhile, until she slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. But before Yumemi could touch his shoulder, he slipped her hand away from and glared at her.

"Don't touch me!" He growled out and to regret it soon after. All the rest of the students just watched the scene unfold in front of them, "Yumemi I didn't me-" he began to apologise to her but she cut him off.

"Don't speak to me ever again." She hmphed turning away from him and started to ignore him.

Through out the day she ignored him and even when they walked home together she continued to ignored him. When she got home to her apartment, she started to look for a part time job as well as do her homework. She planned to ignored Munto like the Black Plague, and too get her work done. She want to bed that night crying, and she wanted to forget about Munto but couldn't. Her dreams were filled of only him.


	9. Chapter 8

Weeks had gone by since Yumemi and Munto had last spoken to each other, Yumemi still had refused to speak to him even though he tried to apologise for his behavior that day towards her but she wasn't having it all. Munto had kept trying without giving up hope at trying to get her to finally forgive him and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, which was starting to annoy Ichiko and Rui. Ichiko had finally decided enough was enough and decided to have a talk chat with Yumemi, to finally get her to talk to Munto and to stop this annoying apologizing. Ichiko may not like Munto but she didn't want him to suffer through this even though it was his fault in the first place. Ichikp didn't to long for Yumemi, Yumemi was in the school libaray reseaching something for a class project, probably.

"Yumemi, we need to talk," she told the other girly as she sat down besides the blond hair girl. Yumemi closed her book she was reading and closed her notebook so she can give Ichiko her full attention.

"So, what do you want to talk about Ichiko? I have to finish my studying before next weeks pop quiz," she told her as she placed her hands on her lap waiting for Ichiko to tell her what she needed to say.

"Look, just listen to Munto," before Yumemi had time to speak Ichiko continued on,"me and Rui are fed up with this. Munto has tried to apologise but you won't listen to him and its getting annoying to have him complain to us when you iignore at least give him to explain why he did what he did." She got up and left the libaray leaving Yumemi to decided what to do know.

* * *

 ** _Me: Sorry it's short._**


	10. AN

This is being discontinued because no one cares to much about it and I lost interest in writing it. Sorry everyone.


End file.
